Pity and Chocolate
by HollyVanDerBerg
Summary: Pity is all they could ever show him. Will she be different?  Scorpius/Rose:: Romance, Hurt/comfort, friendship and a bit of humor.
1. Lonesome memories

**It's different from what I usually do...dare I say it's...darker? Yeah, perhaps it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Pity. It's the emotion that is plastered on people's faces when they see me. Their stares burn me and I feel like dying or, at least, disappearing right on the spot. People never do as much as look at me. They seem afraid, afraid of what I'm not, wasn't and will never be. They fear what people did before me, people that were on the 'bad side'. They never touch me. If they bump into me, they quickly apologize and they hide for the rest of the day. They fear me, fear my non-existent temper. They fear a defenseless, broken boy. I'm nothing more than a boy. A boy with dreams that will never come true. Dreams that seem foolish. I'm sixteen and I have to think about my future. It seemed so bright, but that was years ago, before reality came crashing through me. A healer, I'll never be: who would want help from me? They'd probably think I'm trying to kill them. An auror, I will never me either: they'd probably think I'm a spy. No one cares, no one will ever care. A long time ago, I could have said I was happy. Those memories are blurry now. Everything is black, there's no shade of grey, not even a sight of red._

As soon as I finished writing, I felt pathetic and threw the paper away. I had spent my day alone at the library while my fellow classmates were enjoying a Hogsmeade trip. Truth to be told, I had never been there in all my 16 years of life. Not by lack of want but by lack of will. I didn't want to go alone. Loneliness was the signal for people to start teasing me.

My school works were done and I had already read all the interesting book in the school's library. Sighting, I packed my belongings in my expensive black leather bag, exited the library and made my way to the Great Hall. Feeling relieved that barely anyone was in the room, I sat at my usual place at the far end of the Slytherin table. Picking up my fork, I stated to dig in, eating my meal at a fast pace, like I always did. I was so concentrated to only look at my plate that it took me a while to see that Rose Weasley was standing in front of me. Rose was...special, if I could put it that way. She was small, I'd say about five feet, five inches and she had auburn hair. She was known for not only being the smartest girl in out year but also particulary weird sometimes. Some rumors has it that she was somehow related to Luna Lovegood, which would explain her strange beliefs, but I knew it was just some stupid rumors. The strangest thing was that she was standing in front of me, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement.

'' Would you care telling me what this is?'' she asked. I nearly choked on my food when I saw what she was holding: the 'pity text'. By the look she gave me, I knew she wouldn't move until I explained everything.

**Let me know if you'd like me to continue. If I do, there will be much more Scorpius/Rose and it will probably be longer.**

**Review:D(but don't if it's only to say how bad it is or that I made mistakes, I don't want bad reviews)**

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please!**


	2. Of wrackspurts and dabberblimps

**So, I know it's been a while since I updated this story..but, oh well, better now than never!**

**Remember what I said in last chapter? About this story being kind of darker than my usual work? Nevermind. You can forget I ever said that.**

**Ps. This story has a lot of dialogue- to serve the purpose of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I can't do magic :(.**

'' I...I...'' Nothing would come out. Absolutely_ nothing_. What would I tell her, anyways? My life was literally between her hands on a _stupid_, crumpled piece of parchemin. Just my luck.

'' I...I...'' she repeated mocking me as I turned bright red. I know what you may think. 'A Malfoy..._blushing_? Really now?' Yes, _really_. _Blame the Greengrass genes_. '' Come on Scorpius. Don't even try to deny it's not yours, it's written all over your face- which, by the way, is quite red right now.'' Althought I had not inherited the Malfoy temper, Rose was getting on my very last nerve. Why couldn't she just go _away_? Merlin, help me!

Minutes passed, seeing as I wouldn't move or answer her first question, she did something no Weasleys in their right mind would do- but then again, I guess she wasn't _that _sane-: she sat at the Slytherin table, right in front of _me_. I don't think she would have dared sitting here if her cousins had been in the Great Hall which wasn't the case right now.

She offered me a piece of honeydukes' finest chocolate and I took it, making a small head gesture in sign of thanking. Chocolate had always been one of my soft spot. One thing I was missing on by not going to Hogmeade was definitly the sweet, mocha-colored, sugar-filled chocolate frogs.

'' So Scorpius, why aren't you in Hogsmeade?'' That question was asked with that kind of dreamy tone that made me freak out whenever she decided to use it. It wasn't that it was...unpleasant, it was just totally uncalled-for in most situations.

'' Why aren't _you_ in Hogsmeade?'' I asked back because, really, I wasn't in the mood for playing the game she had setted. At first, I thought she was going to stand up and leave. But _no_, that would have been _too_ _Weasley_ of her. Against all odds, the _weirdest_ sentence I had ever heard came out of her mouth. But, then again, it was _Rose_ we were talking about.

'' Sometimes, Scorpius, I think you were born with Wrackspurts in your head.'' She slighty leaned her head to the side and kept looking at me those big blue eyes of hesr. She was the first girl- beside the teachers- that was talking to me without trying to make fun of me- I least I don't think that's what she was trying to do- in years. Why did it have to be her? Scratch that? Why couldn't we just talk about that horrid letter of mine and just get this over with_ ._?

'' I was born with what?'' I asked incredulously. Maybe her being weird wasn't a rumor after all. Wrackspurt? _Really_? _Dabberblimps_?

'' Wrackspurts. They float through your ears and make your brains fuzzy. Aunt Luna and I tried capturing some last summer...along with Nargles and Dabberblimps.'' _Merlin's beard! _

Suddenly, her face became all sad and questionning, although they're was no sign of pity in those sea blue eyes of hers. '' Scorpius...why did you write that text?''

'' I...I...I'm not quite sure really.'' Your bag is _full _of them, full of endless text on pumpkin juice or mud stained parchemins, you big prat. '' I mean...I guess...I have a lot of time on my hand...these days.'' Liar. You've got time on your hands _.long_.

'' I'm not daft, Scorpius. I notices things too, you know. Like how you spend a lot of time at the library- so much that Madam Pince sometimes let you stay after hours. Like how you've never been to Hogsmeade- I never understood why though. I'll get ssomethings out of you, Scorpius, you'll see.'' She paused dramatically.''You know what Scorpius? I think I might go read again that essay due for tomorrow. Sae me a seat tomorrow at breakfast, will you?'' But before I had time to answer, I saw her frolicking away. She had lost it. Sitting at breakfast with a _Malfoy_? Well let's see what the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws will have to say about _that_.

**Don't favorite without reviewing!**


End file.
